robocraft_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Xezerex
Xezerex has no recollection of his childhood, except for his birthday. He was not born with this name, but has no recollection of what it actually was. Biography New Beginnings He lost his memory on his thirteenth birthday. During an accident that occurred when Xezerex tried to combine the benefits of a thruster and a hoverblade, he received the signature scar over his right eye, as well as the permanent loss of his recollection of his own childhood. Realizing the potential of the device he had created, and despite his age, Xezerex landed himself a job in R&D with the CF-Alliance. After much refining and reworking, his workshop mistake had become one of the hardest-hitting weapons in the war against E-14; The Rail Cannon. All's Fair... Xezerex left the CF-Alliance almost immediately after the Rail Cannon was first deployed, due to an outright refusal by CF to accredit the weapon to him. Incredulous, Xezerex joined E14 and brought copies of his Rail Cannon designs with him. He was put at the head of R&D until one of his coworkers got jealous and tried and failed to kill him with a welding torch. Feeling rash, Xezerex once again left his job. Carbon is the New Cool Xezerex had one option left if he wanted to build mass-produced bot parts, and he didn't like it. He had always despised how Carbon 6 ran things, refusing to sell more than a handful of products and rarely expanding their line; But his urge to work with bots let him bare it, though not for very long. Less than six months after starting work there, he left. When he did so, he sent out a virus to all three manufacturers that copied all of his research the respective parties had, sent it to him, and wiped all of the information from the companies' databases. They still had blueprints, but none of his research. After all of that was done, he went into hiding. Appearance Xezerex is a tall, thin man with relatively tan skin, short brown hair, and lime-yellow eyes. His wardrobe usually consists of gray shoes, blue jeans, button-up yellow-orange shirts, and a dark red overcoat; As well as a pair of brass-rimmed goggles on his head. Possibly his most defining feature, however, is the scar that runs from his right cheekbone to the middle of his forehead, straight over his right eye. Due to this, that eye is a slightly more pale color than the other. He is usually seen with his robot companion, Jeff, clinging to his right arm. Personality Xezerex is incomprehensibly intelligent, though he is no physical specimen. He has a relatively long temper, but when he goes off, he goes off. ''If someone were to want to piss him off, however, they would repeatedly ask him about his childhood. Xezerex is fully aware of his extreme intelligence and craves knowledge. It cripples him emotionally to think that there are years of his life that he will never know a thing about. One should also note that Xezerex is very standoffish and does not make friends easily. He also has a habit of angrily critiquing himself and others in his head. '''Equipment' Jeff Jeff is a home assistant NanoBug that has had all of its internal components replaced with better, homemade versions by Xezerex, as well as housing Xezerex's personal A.I. assistant. He is capable of aiding Xezerex in most any tasks, as well as being capable of controlling most ships he has come across. Though he is versatile, Jeff is small and, much like his creator, no specimen of physical strength. He could also be seen as Xezerex's best/only friend. Sensor Goggles Built into his Brass safety goggles are similar sensors to what Jeff has; Infrared, Gamma, and thermal. As well as functioning as a unique sort of Night Vision by projecting a faux wireframe overlay of the area around him. All of this is projected as a HUD for him to glance through using retinal scanners. Relations Parents He never met them, they are assumed dead. Notes Since Xezerex has never met his parents, it is entirely possible that he is not fully human. This may also explain why he is so intelligent. Trivia * Xezerex is a construct of his author's imagination whose past is left intentionally vague so as to allow Xezerex to be a single entity, regardless what context he happens to be used in. * Xezerex hates dull shades of pink, they make him feel a little nauseous. Category:Characters